parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sand Tiger Shark
The sand tiger shark (Carcharias taurus), grey nurse shark, spotted ragged-tooth shark, or blue-nurse sand tiger is a species of shark that inhabits subtropical and temperate waters worldwide. It inhabits the continental shelf, from sandy shorelines (hence the name sand tiger shark) and submerged reefs to a depth of around 191 m (627 ft). They dwell in the waters of Japan, Australia, South Africa, the Mediterranean and the east coasts of North and South America. Despite its name, it is not related to the tiger shark (Galeocerdo cuvier); however, it is a cousin of the great white shark (Carcharodon carcharias). Despite its fearsome appearance and strong swimming ability, it is a relatively placid and slow-moving shark with no confirmed human fatalities. This species has a sharp, pointy head, and a bulky body. The sand tiger's length can reach 3.2 m (10.5 ft). They are grey with reddish-brown spots on their backs. Shivers (groups) have been observed to hunt large schools of fish. Their diet consists of bony fish, crustaceans, squid, skates and other sharks. Unlike other sharks, the sand tiger can gulp air from the surface, allowing it to be suspended in the water column with minimal effort. During pregnancy, the most developed embryo will feed on its siblings, a reproductive strategy known as intrauterine cannibalism i.e. "embryophagy" or, more colorfully, adelphophagy — literally "eating one's brother". The sand tiger is categorized as vulnerable on the International Union for Conservation of Nature Red List. It is the most widely kept large shark in public aquariums owing to its tolerance for captivity. Gallery Elmo's World Shark.png P2201083.JPG Pittsburgh Zoo Tiger Shark.png 20160212231543-01.jpeg DSC_0057.JPG IMG_0896 sand ti.JPG Sandy the Sand Shark.jpeg P8070940.JPG TN Sand Tiger Shark.png TLH Shark.png Sand Tiger.png Books 6B853E10-9900-536B-0AF4-BF9CD66AB367.jpeg 811F87F1-7F1A-4319-B970-B68F689BCC0C.jpeg AD307D12-2370-46C6-938A-E6915277F767.jpeg DSC 4929.jpg DSC 4960.jpg Fdg.jpg IMG 1694.JPG See Also *Great White Shark Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Sharks Category:The Nutshack Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Tropicarium Kolmården Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:New York Aquarium Animals Category:Newport Aquarium Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Sharks and Underwater Monsters Animals Category:Sharks and Predators of the Deep Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Voltron Force Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Ocean park hong kong animals Category:Suma aqualife park animals Category:Busan aquarium animals Category:Singapore underwater world animals Category:Melbourne aquarium animals Category:Sydney aquarium animals Category:Siam ocean world animals Category:Yokohama hakkeijima sea paradise animals Category:Beijing aquarium animals Category:London aquarium animals Category:Coex aquarium animals Category:Sumida aquarium animals Category:Georgia aquarium animals Category:Sharks and Other Deadly Ocean Creatures Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Mackerel sharks Category:Dangerous animals Category:Paula Hammond's A-Z of Sharks Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Sharks and Other Dangerous Fish Animals Category:Prickly and Poisonous Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Sea Creatures (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Greater Cleveland Aquarium Animals Category:Long Island Aquarium Animals Category:Reef Life A Guide to Tropical Marine Life Animals Category:Shanghai Ocean Aquarium Animals Category:Fish & Shellfish and Other Aquatic Creatures Animals Category:Australian Animals